Detective White and you
by Gillianpiperoscarfelixdavid
Summary: One night , one motel room, one bed, two people. They are talking about Detective White.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't owe anything but David Duchovny. Haha, God, I'm just kidding.

One night , one motel room, one bed, two people. They are talking about Detective White.

**Detective White and you.**

**Chapter 1:**

"It's not my fault, Scully! Can you just stop wearing that face?" Mulder complained.

Scully didn't say anything, she threw her coat to the table.

"Sculleeeeeeee!"

"Yes?" she said annoyed.

"Please talk to me…"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything. Just don't keep silence like that."

"I don't want to talk now, Mulder. I'm very tired! We will have to sleep in that small bed, so please let me take a shower and go to bed then. If you want to talk, you can call your Detective White!"

"This bed is not small, Scully! And it's not my fault when this motel just have one room left for us! Beside it, who is Detective White?" he yelled.

"Mulder…" she whispered.

"What?"

"Shut up!" she said, closing the bathroom door to his face.

* * *

><p>He really pissed her off. Detective White this, Detective White that,… Even if she wasn't tall like Detective White, he shouldn't comment about her tiny feet like that. She changed into her silk pajama. When she opened the door, she saw him laying in the bed, playing with the remote. His eyes fell from her face to her chest.<p>

"Oh my God, I should wear my bra!" Scully thought. She blushed slightly, but then she immediately made her cold face.

"Take a shower and go to bed, Mulder!" she said coldly.

"Oh… Yes, my bossy woman!" he teased.

Scully wasn't in mood. She decided to ignore him.

After five minutes, Mulder appeared with his grey T-shirt and boxer shorts. He climbed to the bed.

"Turn off the light!" Scully said, her eyes still closed.

"Done!"

* * *

><p>She laid on her side, so he could just see her back. Under the dim light of night, her tiny back was so attractive. He gasped for touching her back, but he was afraid that she would give him a slap in his face. He tried to control himself, looking at her back. "Oh Scully, you are killing me…" he thought.<p>

Five minutes later.

He couldn't sleep. He wanted to touch her. He even felt her scent and he loved it. She breathed quietly. Maybe she was sleeping?

He touched her back. It was so smooth.

"Mulder!"

His heart jumped. He snored, pretending that he was sleeping.

"I know you well, Mulder. Touch me again and I will kick you out this bed and break your arms!" she warned.

"Hmmm…. Hmm…" he kept touching her back.

"Mulder!" she shouted.

Mulder smirked. He liked teasing her. He caressed her back again.

"MULDER!" she yelled, slapping his hand. She turned, now she was facing him.

"Ouch! Scully! What's that?" he opened his eyes.

"I know you are awake, Mulder! Please let me sleep in peace."

"I'm sleeping, Scully… What did I do?" he said innocently.

"You are annoying! I want to sleep!"

"But I don't want to sleep!"

"MULDER!"

"Yes…" he replied with his boyish voice.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. Do what you want!" she sighed, turning to her side again.

"Scully…"

She didn't answer.

"Scully…" he touched her back.

She didn't answer.

"Scully…" he leaned closer to her. His body touched hers.

She didn't answer.

"Scully…" he held her waist tightly, buring his face to her red hair.

"Stop it, Mulder!" she gave up.

"Oh, now you are talking to me…" Mulder smiled.

Her heart melted. Damn! He was so handsome. Scully gasped, pulling him away, but he rolled his body. Then, they were in an awkward situation… he was on top of her.

His face was so close. His lips were so close. She paused, wordless.

"Scully…" he whispered.

Finaly, she could find her word. "Yes?" she said mildly, feeling awkward.

He didn't move.

"What kind of perfume do you use?" he sniffed.

"What? I don't use any perfumes tonight, Mulder! It's Detective White who wears your favorite perfume!"

"Don't talk about her, Scully. I forgot her name."

"You did? You ditched me because of that tall, blond, sexy Detective White!"

"Oh, now I know the reason why you are pissing off. Are you jealous?"

She paused again.

"No! I am not jealous, Mulder!"

"So, tell me why your heart is beating so fast?"

God, he even could feel her heart beats. She didn't know what to say.

_A/N: Do you like it? Tell me what you think about this story. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Scully didn't say anything, she kept staring at him, wordless. He was still on top of her. His hand touched her forehead.

"Oh my God, Scully, you are heating up. Are you ok?"

Her forehead and her cheek became hotter. She wanted to scream, but her mouth suddenly went dry. She was speechless.

"Scully!" he called her name again.

Before she could utter a word, she noticed that two of her top pajama's buttons were undone. He did it.

"God, It's too late!" finally she could open her mouth.

"Oh, I know it works, can you breath now? Are they too tight for you to breath?" he smiled, "Scully, what are you talking about? Too late? What was late?" he tilted his head, asking innocently.

"Damn you, Mulder!" she thought.

"You are too quiet, Scully, don't tell me that you can't breath again," he said. His hand touched her next button.

"Mulder!" she said, grabbing his hand to stop him.

"Huh?"

"Remember, I'm wearing a pajama," she said mildly.

"I think you can't breath, and your body are heating up. I just want to help…" he explained.

"I'm fine, Mulder."

As he looked down, he realized their situation again. He was on top of her, and he unbuttoned her pajama. His eyes opened widenly. He could see a part of her perfect breast. Her white skin was so soft. He didn't want to stare at her chest but he couldn't help.

"You don't wear your bra. Oh my God are you trying to kill me?" he screamed in his thought.

He wanted to touch her. He had dreamed about her for many years. Now she was laying here under his body, he could feel her full breast. He looked at her face. She was looking at him too. Her eyes were big and wet. She opened her mouth slightly. He noticed the way she opened her mouth when she was next to him. Her red, full lower lip was so inviting. He could hear the fight between his sense and his heart.

_"Kiss her, Mulder!"_

_"But she is my partner."_

_"Are you blind? She want you to do it."_

_"She is my friend."_

_"What kind of friend?"_

_"Best friend!"_

_"So…? Do you see her lips?"_

_"…"_

He did it. He kissed her. She didn't react when his lips touching her. She was in shock.

"God, I'm kissing Dana Scully, my partner, my best friend," he thought.

But he couldn't think anymore because after some seconds, she kissed him back. She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. He had never known that Scully was an amazing kisser before. His tongue explored her mouth. She tasted so good. Her lower lip was perfect, he licked, biting it slightly. His hands find their own way under her pajama to touch her body. Her soft skin shivered under his touch. She moaned when he touched her breast. He kept teasing her nipples with his fingers.

"Hmm…."

Mulder smirked. He loved her moans. Her hands tangled with his hair. He didn't want to leave lips but he need to breath.

"Hi," he smiled.

Scully laughed. Did he just say "hi" after his kiss and his hands were still on her breast?

"Am I bad kisser?" his smile dropped as he heard her laugh.

"No, Mulder… I just… I just can't imagine that… we… we kissed," she blushed.

"Scully," he called her name sweetly.

"Yes?"

"My favorite perfume is your natural scent," he said quietly.

His words took her breath away.

"Thank you, Mulder," she titled her head, smiling.

"Do you want to talk about Detective White now?" he teased.

"Jeez, Mulder!"

"Are you jealous of her?"

"NO! I'M NOT!" she answered immediately.

He smiled at her childish reaction.

"I love you, Scully!"

"Huh?"

"I love you. I have been in love with you for a long time."

Her tears fell down her cheek slowly. She didn't dare to believe this. Was it true? Did Fox Mulder love her?

"I love you too, Mulder."

Mulder smiled. He kissed her tears. His kisses trailed down from her cheek to her neck. He loved her neck. Scully moaned again. Her hands caressed his chest.

Suddenly, she giggled.

"What?" he said confusing.

"I can feel you small friend, Mulder. He is ticking my belly."

"He is not small, Scully."

"Hm… I bet he is small," she teased him.

"Want to check, Miss Scully?" he winked, kissing her again.

"Yes, I do," she said in his kiss.

A/N: Hehe I hope you will like this story, though it is a little AU. ^^ Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review, I love it very much.


End file.
